Mansion of pleasure
by kyotaku
Summary: Imagine the characters from Free! in a total different setting. Rin is the master of a grand mansion and the other boys are his butlers. But this butlers are special and fulfill EVERY wish Rin has- mostly the one you're thinking of right now. So, what will happen in this house full of lust and passion? Is there even space for love between sexual desire and pleasure?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except from perverted fujoshi-fanatasies!

Usually I'm not into this kind of fanficions that have a different setting than the original work and don't fit in the anime/manga. But somehow I just had this fantasy way too long and now I finally decided to write it down. I'll try to adopt as many things from the original work as I can. Hope you'll like it.

Because it didn't fit in the description anymore, these are the parings I planned: Haruka x Makoto, Rin x Sousuke, Rei x Nagisa, Aiichiro x Momotarou, Seijuurou x ?

So the first chapter is more like a prologue. It's not really necessary to read it to follow the whole story since it's mostly PWP, but I'll surely do some references on this prologue. It's just so cute!

**~ One year ago~**

" Hey, Ai.", Rin greeted his butler.  
Rin Matsuoka has called one of his seven butlers in his office. Like almost the whole time his main butler Sousuke Yamazaki stood by his side. But for the next commission he couldn't ask Sousuke. For those kinds of tasks he had the other six butlers. Rin just loves playing with them but this time Rin had something special in mind.  
" Good afternoon, Rin-san."  
" Just sit doing fine?"  
" Yes, I am. What about you?"  
" The same as always. Ne, Sousuke. I'm thirsty. Could you bring us some water?"

" Of course."

Shortly after Sousuke arrives with two glasses water. After Nitori saw his master taking a sip, he allowed himself to also drink a bit.

" So, the reason why I wanted to speak you. You know, somehow today I'm really in the mood for teasing. But I feel like trying out something new today and a moment ago I came up with a great idea."  
Slightly frightened Aiichiro Nitori looks at his master and put his glass down.  
" Come over here."  
Ai walked by Sousuke and stepped next to Rin.  
" Doff your pants."  
Aiichiro did as his master wants. He had already been hold by Rin a few times just like the other boys-although depending on the person it could also be Rin who was being hold. But everybody in that mansion had done it with Rin multiple times- everybody except for Sousuke. It was a rumor but nobody had ever seen or heard the two of them having sex even though Rin ordered every other person to sleep with him. Sousuke was always by Rin's side watching over him even when Rin was getting laid. But that was his job. After all that was what Rin requested and in that house Rin had the last word.  
So as Rin had asked of Nitori, he took off his pants so that his bottom half was completely exposed.  
" Now turn around and let me see your little hole."  
Embarrassed Ai did what Rin told him to. With that, Aiichiro was facing Sousuke who looked straight to the front and it seemed like he was just ignoring the two younger guys.  
Suddenly Nitori felt something cold and wet entering him.  
" Ahh!"  
He could hear the noises the wet thing was making.  
" W-What is that?", Ai dared to ask.  
" Wait!"  
And then that little thing in Aiichiro's ass began to vibrate.  
" It's a vibrating egg- and lube. Do you like it?", Rin asked.  
Nitori didn't have the guts to answer that question. No matter whether he answered with " Yes." or " No.", both answers seemed to be the wrong one.  
" Alright, you can put your pants back on.", Rin said.  
" What? But what about the vibrating egg?"

" You have the honor to keep it until you cum."  
" But... I want to take it out now."  
" I don't think you already came."  
Reluctantly Ai pulled his pants up.  
" Well then, you can leave."  
With red cheeks Nitori nodded.  
" Thanks for ...huff...having me."  
" The pleasure is all mine."  
Eventually Aiichiro left the office without knowing how much he would regret going to Rin in just a few hours.

Meanwhile, Rin turned towards Sousuke with that smile on his face.  
" So, what do you think, how long will he hold out?"  
" I don't know. But maybe longer than we expect him to."  
" You think so? Wanna bet?", Rin suggested.  
" No."  
" Geez. Sometimes you can be so boring, Sousuke."  
" Don't blame me for trying my best as your butler."  
" I know. So then, let's watch how Ai is handling the situation."  
Rin flips the laptop in his desk open and the pictures from the video control he had linked multiple times in each room appeared on the screen.

Aiichiro was sitting on the bed, trying to endure the feeling he had down there. If Momotarou wasn't in the bathroom, he would probably have already taken care of his problem. So he just stayed on the bed and waited.  
In that moment the door opened. Nitori didn't want to be seen like that but what could he do. Anyways, it was already too late and Nagisa had entered the room.  
" Yo, Ai-chan! Where are Sei-chan and Momo-chan?"  
" Momo-kun is... uff... he's in the bathroom and Seijuurou-san... mm... garden."  
" Ai-chan. Are you alright?!", Nagisa ran to Nitori.  
" Don't worry... it's not serious..."  
" Doesn't sound like that.", he said and moved nearer  
" Hmm... ha..."  
Suddenly Nitori grabbed Nagisa's shoulders and clenches his fingers into Nagisa's body.  
" Ai-chan, tell me. How can I help?"  
" No...ugh."  
But then Nagisa noticed what was wrong with Aiichiro as his eyes wandered downwards and saw the unmissable bump.  
" You're really horny, aren't you?", Hazuki asked.  
The mushroom-head said nothing and just moans. That was answer enough for Nagisa. So that was the reason why Ai looked like that. Nagisa decided to take action and give his roommate a hand. Slowly he knelt down in front of Ai. With that Nagisa could unzip Aiichiro's pants and free the erection. Just like Nagisa's penis Ai's was also in the process of growing so the penis was still quite small. But truth to be told, this way Nagisa could take a larger percentage in his mouth without having the urge to gag.  
As the blonde took out his friend's penis, he started to slowly move his hand up and down.  
" Mmh..."  
Ai felt even more pleasure whelming up inside him than there already was.  
" You really... uh.. don't have to so that."  
" Don't worry. I'm doing it because I want to."

Then, Nagisa neared his face to Aiichiro's member and put his tongue out. While staring at Ai's embarrassed face, the blonde licked at Aiichiro's member.

" Ughh..."

Nagisa kind of enjoyed seeing Ai becoming like that just because of Nagisa sucking him. First Nagisa only licked the tip but then he moved further to his balls. Then Nagisa took everything in. He could feel Nitori becoming bigger inside his mouth. And he wasn't the only one who felt it. Ai could also feel his body warming up. His whole body was so hot. It was just too much for him. The vibration from behind and the felattio from the front.

" Wai- Nagisa- kun, I'm gonna..."

As Nitori said those words Hazuki smirked and continued and as a result Ai came inside his mouth. The warm cum filled his mouth and as he opened it, the sperm dropped on the floor. Nagisa wiped the rest from the corner of his mouth.

" I'm so sorry, Nagisa-kun!"

" No, it's alright, Ai-chan. I'm glad you felt good.", he smiled.

Nitori gave his friend an apologizing look as he discovered something.

" Nagisa-kun, may I return the favor?", Ai asked referring to the boner Nagisa had after the blowjob.

Although what Aiichiro said was true, he also had an ulterior motive. He couldn't explain it, but he just felt so unbelievable horny.

" Oh, well..."

" I don't want to be indebted to you so please let me do it."

Hurriedly Nitori knelt down next to Nagisa and freed the erection.

" Hey, Ai-chan. Wait. I have a better idea! Like that both of us will feel good."

And before Aiichiro realized it, he was sitting with Nagisa on the bed, their pants lying on the ground. They were rubbing their penises against each other while touching the cock of their roommate.

" Uff..."

" Mhh..."

They could feel the breath of each other with every moan. It felt as if the room was filled with their hot breaths.

" Ah... Ai-chan..."

" ...Huh...yeah?"

" I think I'm cum- aaaah!"

In that very second, the semen sprouted out of Nagisa's penis.

" Sorry, I dirtied you uniform.", he said while he kept rubbing since Nitori didn't finish off yet.

" It's alright since I'm probably also going to dirty yours."

" Guess you're right.", the blonde smiled back at Ai.

" Uuh..."

" I wonder if Momo-chan heard us under-"

But Nagisa couldn't finish off his sentence as Aiichiro climaxed right into his face. Now they let go of their members as Nagisa wiped Nitori's sperm away for the second time.

" I did it again. I'm sorry."

" Like I said, I don't mind."

After Nitori heard those words from Nagisa he turned around and faced the door to the bathroom.

" So Momo-kun is still under the shower..."

While Aiichiro faced the bathroom door, Nagisa could see his back. When Ai slightly lifted his ass, Nagisa could see the reason why Ai was so turned on today.

" So that's it.", he mumbled.

He took the string of the vibration egg and pulled the whole thing out. As a response Nitori let out a " Uhm...".

As the vibration egg was removed, Nitori felt kind of strange. It felt as if his hole was twitching.

" I'm going to bring this thing back to Rin. Rin sure must had a lot of fun just now.", Nagisa said as he left the room.

" Wait.", Nitori wanted to stop him, but it was already too late.

But what should Nitori do now. For the whole last two hours he had that egg inside him and now without it, his ass felt so empty. It was still twitching as if it really wanted something. Or rather as if it needed something. Aiichiro just couldn't help it and touched his backside. One hand on his ass the other one searching for the lube in the nightstand next to his bed. Then he distributed the lube on his fingers which later wandered down to his butt. First it was only one finger which he put in but then he played inside his ass with two fingers. But still he wasn't satisfied.

Meanwhile Momotarou came out of the shower as he noticed that he forgot to bring his clothes with him into the bathroom. So he just took a towel to dry himself roughly and put his around his hips. Then he took another one for his neck so that the drops that fell dwon from his hairs would land on that towel. Momo opened the door and took a few steps. As he saw Aiichiro on the bed, he stopped.

He couldn't believe what he saw. Momotarou had never seen Ai like that. Not once in the long time they've spent together. Nitori was always the honest and adorable boy, who could sometimes be pretty hurtful, because he was so blunt at certain times. But no matter how Momotarou looke at it, somehow this scene with the lil' Shota touching himself so desperately seemed wrong for Momotarou but it was so captivating that he couldn't take his eyes off.

" What..."

Momo couldn't hold it in and as a consequense the mastrubating boy noticed him.

It was an utterly embarrassing moment for Nitori, so he put his hand away from the places he was touching, although he didn't wanted to. But he just had to do it.

" Momo-kun... I..."

" No, ehm, it's alright! I'm so sorry to disturb you during such a tensioned act."

Mikoshiba was already about to leave as he reminded himself, that he still had nothing more than some towels on his body.

" I'm just gonna grab some clothes and then I'll be off!", he sweared and ran off to his wardrobe.

" No!", Nitori suddenly barged out.

Momotarou stopped in front of his wardrobe and turned towards his roommate. Surprised about his own reaction Nitori put his hand in front of his mouth noticing that it was still wet from earlier. Just why did he do that. It didn't make sense. But, it just came out of his mouth and if it did so, there had to be a reason. Well, after Nitori spent some thought about it, it was quite logic. Nitori was desperately horny. No matter how you try to turn it, it was just the truth. And he realy, really wanted something inside him. And there he was, this boy, with nothing more than a towel around his hips, which could fell off every second and now, that Nitori paid a closer look at it, there was something beneath that thing. It was in that certain high and Ai knew too well, what it was. It was just way too obvious. And in that second the lust overwhelmed Aiichiro and he had an idea.

" Momo-kun, could you come here?"

A bit confused, Seijuurou's younger brother stepped in front of his friend. Unexpectedly, Aiichiro pulled Momotarou on the bed.

" Hey, you have an erection from watching me, don't you?!"

After firstly trying to handle it differentely, he just said it out as blunt as he usually was

Momotarou didn't realize that he was erected by that scene until the moment Aiichiro indicated it. But he wasn't surprised about it. Just imagine that scene in front of you. That would certainly have been perfect for a porn.

" I-I guess...", Momo had to confess.

" How about me helping you out?"

" W-What?"

Before Momotarou even realized it, Nitori was pulling the towel around his hips away so that his manhood was exposed.

" Nitori-san, what are you doing?", Momo panicked.  
" I'm sorry, Momo-kun, but I can't hold it. Especially not after seeing your big boner."  
Momo blushed at those words as he realized that it was totally the wrong moment to feel flustered. After all he was going to be raped although that guy had a much more delicate body built than him and on top of that it was his older roommate. Could this situation get any worse? But even though Momotarou had all those thoughts, he knew there was something. Something that hindered him from pushing Nitori away. It would be so easy to so if he really wanted to but he couldn't. All he could do was to watch the shota who put his finger back to the anus.  
" Momo-kun, is it okay to put you inside me now?", Aiichiro asked with a lusty look on his face.  
The asked one didn't know how to react. It was as if he freezed.  
Since there was no answer and with that no disaccord, Ai took it as a 'Yes.' and allowed himself to sit on Momo's lap facing his partner. His legs embracing Momotarou's waist, Nitori pulled his body to Momo's. Then he lifted his hips and grabbed Momotarou's cock with on hand while he used the other to hold onto Momo's shoulder.  
" Nitori-san, shouldn't we prepare you first?"  
" No, let's just hurry."  
With those words, Ai led the penis right underneath his  
anus and then slowly let his hips fall.  
As expected it didn't go in very smoothly but that just in increased the rubbing which also traced back to the fact that Aiichiro's whole was tight to begin with and thanks to the pressure of Momo's dick it even tenioned.  
Nitori could feel the pain when Momo entered him, but he was prepared for that and just kept going deeper. The uke slowly began to move. As his ass got more used to the penis inside it, he moved faster. While Nitori clenched his hands into Momotarou's body, his roommate put his hands on Aiichiro's ass to help him move.  
" Oh... Momo-kun, so good.", Nitori moaned.  
" Urgh... yeah... hm..."  
The two of them couldn't get a hold of their lust and were lost inside the ocean of pleasure.  
" Nitori-san, I think I'm going to..."  
" Wait... together..."  
" Fuh... I can't... aaaah."  
And as the warm sperm filled Ai's inside, he also reached the climax.

So this was the truly perverted prologue. It's just that I wanted the shotas to do some dirty things together so badly. It was just so cute imagining it. Cuteness overload! And the thing with Momo, it just came into my mind wile writing so yeah.

But well, for those who are disappointed because there was like almost no storyline at all, look forward to the next chapter! That's when the story will truly begin!


	2. Chapter 1

**~ Haruka POV ~**

Without caring about my surroundings I just close my eyes and let myself get floated. I just want to feel the ocean embracing me. And while I get further and further from the land, I also get further away from my problems.

It has just been around three hours when I had the big fight with my parents. We never had such a big fight. Never had I seen my parents looking that angry.

I can't remember the last time my father hit me- or even if he had ever done that. Actually father has always been the soft type who wouldn't raise his hands against anyone. When he hit me I could see his eyes becoming wet, but he just looked at me with that despised expression.

My mother was also quite in range and turned her beloved vase over. When I was still a kid she put it on a high shelf so that I couldn't reach it. Neither did she fill the vase with water or flowers to protect its beauty. I think that that vase has been passed down from the women in my mother's family for quite a long time or something like that. Still, I never understood why that vase was THAT precious to her but I knew that mother always treasured it so much and today she just pushed it over. I can still remember how it fell into thousand pieces. It just splashed there on the ground. My mother just stared at the vase as she realized what she has done. But soon she got back to herself and kept on scolding me.

As I didn't say anything and just kept my usual face they got even angrier and complained about me never showing any expression in my face. They said I was emotionless. That I didn't have a heart.

In the end mother was lying in father's arms and cried. His shirt was soaked with all her tears but he didn't mind and kept on comforting her while he also kept on screaming at me.

All that led to him saying that they didn't want to see me anymore and that I should just disappear. He said I wasn't their son anymore and should get out of their sight.

Of course I hesitated but it seemed as if that's what they really wanted and if that's what they want then I'll do so. Although we had a fight, I must say that fight was rather one-sided. I just let it happen over me and well, they are my parents so I listen to what they say.

Afterwards I just wanted to let all that behind me and escaped into to ocean that wasn't far from our home. The water is a place where I can forget everything around me and I just drown all my worries in the water.

Suddenly I hear loud noises. I open my eyes and see that the sky is covered with gray clouds. Rain comes out of them as I see a lighting in the sky followed by a thunder a few seconds later.

I should go on land as quickly as I can! But somehow I got way further away from the land than I intended. What now? It would take quiet a long time to return... I turn around to look for a boat or something that could help me.

In that moment I spot the island near the cliff in the south. People rarely go into that direction since it's quite isolated. But there are many rumors about that island. It's being said that long ago there was a fire monster that haunted the main land. It burnt everything it could. Everybody was afraid of it. But then one day, they finally managed to catch that monster and brought it on that monster couldn't escape because of the water around him and like that the residents could live in peace.

Well, I never believed in that tale and that island seems nearer than the land so it's best if I just swim there. After I found a shelter for the mean-being I can think further and look what I can do afterwards.

Eventually, I start to swim towards the island. All I can see on the island are trees and no monster at all. But I also can't see a cottage or something like that. Maybe should just search for a cave later.  
After some time I finally reach the island. It's a bit cold since I just came out of the water and don't have a towel to dry myself nor a shirt to cover. So now I'm wandering around on this foreign island dressed with nothing more than swimming jammers. I'm somewhere in a forest far from home- where I can't return to- while it thunders.  
All I see is trees but no cave. Just how long should I keep searching. If I can't find a cave, where should I stay. But as I go deeper into the forest I discover a way. Maybe it leads to a plac where I can stay. I follow the way and as I keep on going, I can recognize a house. The house grows and grows with each meter. I've heard a lot about it but I never imagined it to be this monster, my ass. There's no monster. Just this gorgeous mansion. It's as if I the building just came out of a movie. Just why is such an impressing mansion here? It kind of feels out-of-place for me. But, I don't mind. Right now I'm just glad that I found somewhere I could flee to while it pours.  
Soon I arrive there and stand in front of the grand mansion. Standing in front of it makes it appear even larger.  
To my left is a small button. I guess that's the bell. It's a gold-plated one and as I touch it to ring, it feels as if my dirty commoner-finger fouls this button.  
A melody sounds. I wait for a short while but then the door opens. The person who opened the door is a young man dressed like a butler. He is tall and has dark gray hair. Wow. He's a butler although he's so young and he's even quite good-looking. I wonder how he ended up being here.  
" Good afternoon. What may I do for you?", he asks with his rather deep voice.  
" I was swimming in the ocean as it started to thunder. The island was the nearest place I could escape to and here I saw this house and I wondered whether I could stay here until the storm ends since I have the feeling that it's going to last for some hours."

For a while the guy said nothing.

" I'm going to ask my master. Please excuse me and wait here while I go and ask him."  
I nod. He returns inside and closes the door behind him so that I'm standing alone in the rain again.  
I take a look at the sky. This surely doesn't look good at all.  
Just what should I do if they refuse to let me in? I only have three choices. A, I stay somewhere between the trees. B, I'll stay at the beach or C I'll swim back to the main land. And I totally forgot D. D as in die.  
None of those possibilities sound good to me so I really hope to stay here.  
In that second the butler comes back.  
" Thanks for your patience. Please enter."  
I follow the guy inside the mansion.

" Here's a towel you can use to dry yourself."

" Thanks."

While drying my body I take a look at the interior design. It looks amazing on the surface but inside it looks even better. The high ceiling that's decorated with paintings, the wall with various pictures and all those cabinets. I wonder what kind of person owns a place like this.  
The butler leads me to a room with a table and many armchairs in the middle of the room. There are also giant bookshelves and an aquarium in this except from decorative stuff.  
" Please wait here for a while. The master is busy right now but he'll greet you as soon as he has time."

" The towel you gave me."

I hold the towel out to him.

" Thank you. I'll be back in some minutes."  
I nod again and just like before the butler leaves after that.  
And now I'm alone in this room and look around. There are about seven fishes in the aquarium that's a bit too big for that small amount of fishes. After all even I could fit inside if I rolled up in a good way...I shouldn't have thought that. Now I want to try it out. I just can't withstand water.

What kind of strange noise was that? I look towards the door but it's not like the answer would enter through that door. Hm, I guess it was just some strange animal from outside.

Around ten minutes later the door opens. It's that butler.

" The master can welcome you now. If you'd please follow me."

I stand up and go behind him deeper into the mansion. We stop in front of a door that looks just like the others.

Just as he wanted to knock, a boy steps out of the room. He should be as tall as the butler that showed me around. This butler has dark orange hair. He's pulling his jacket rightly and giving the butler next to me a glance as he sees me. His rather disinterested expression changes and it seems as if he's really surprised. But I'd also be surprised if I was him.

" So that's the guy?", the guy asks the one beside me.

" Yeah. He's the one who's searching a place to stay for the night."

" In that outfit here in this mansion? How reckless."

After he stared at me for a while he leaves and the butler next to me opens the door for me so I could go in.

The office is just as you would imagine one of a master to be. It reminds me of the anime Kuroshitsuji I saw on TV last week. The settle and the desk in front of the big window and several shelves and cupboards at the sides. There are two chairs in front of the big desk and in the middle of the room there is a small table with two petite coaches facing each other. Like the other room there are some plants and other decoration.

Behind the big desk sits a young man. He should be as old as me and the other two butlers. His red hair is fairly long for a boy. I don't know what it is but I somehow get those vibes from him. I can't explain these vibes. They are just...I don't know. Maybe it's just that he's a master although he's still so young. And I must confess, just like his two butlers, he doesn't look half that bad.

" Please sit down.", the redhead says while smiling.

As he opens his mouth to speak I can see his teeth. They look similar to those of a shark.

I take a seat so that he can look straight in my face. Meanwhile, the butler steps next to his master and stands there as if he guarded the young man in front of me.

" So, what's your concern?", he asks although he should know about it.

But I can't complain. After all he should hear the request from me in person.

" I was swimming in the ocean as I noticed the storm. The main land was further than his island so I decided to come here. Here I found this mansion and I hope to stay here for the mean-being."

" We rarely have any visitors so I'm rather happy that you came here. Of course we'll let you stay here as long as you like. But first, could me tell me your name?"

" Haruka Nanase."

" Haruka? What an interesting name. I'm Rin Matsuoka and that guy there is Sousuke."

" Pleased to meet you Matsuoka-kun and Sousuke-kun."

" Drop the honorifics. You can also call me by my first name, Haruka."

But I don't like being called by my first name. Even so I nod.

" So, how did you ended up this far from the main land? It doesn't seem as if you just randomly swam in the ocean and somehow got here."

" Well, actually that's the case."

" Really?!"

" I had a fight with my parents and they threw me out. To release myself I went swimming and before I realized it I got fairly far away from the main land."

" I see."

For a while Rin just looks at me while I try to avoid his gaze. It's somehow uncomfortable. I'm not used to people staring at me.

" Haruka, do you know what you're going to do after you returned to the main land?"

That's a good question. I hadn't thought about it so far.

" I probably should find a place to stay first.", I say.

" Do you have a friend who could take care of you?"

" No."

I'm the unsocialable type an don't make friends that easily. Actually I don't have any friends at all. Well, there are some people who talk to me but I wouldn't consider them as my friends. There was only this one boy who I used to call my friend. But now he's not there anymore so there's no one.

" Then you need to find a new place."

I nod.

" Do you have any money with you to rent an apartment or something like that?"

Actually I don't have anything except from this swimming jammers with me. I shake my head.

" So you first need money. And you get money from work. But to work you need an address. You know what I want to say? It's a vicious cycle."

In the corner of my eye I can see Sousuke's face. Although he tries to look neutral, he seems kind of hopeless.

" What I want to say is. If you return, it'll take you forever to build up a new life. And that's why I suggest you to work here for me."

Working here? Me?

Desperately I take a look at Sousuke. Now he also seems quiet desperate but he tries to keep his poker face.

"… I need time to think about it."

" If you worked here, I'd make sure that you'd be satisfied every day."

"… May I have time to think about it until tomorrow?"

" Sure. Hopefully you'll enjoy your stay."

" Yeah."

" Sousuke, could you show him his room?"

" Of course. Would you come with me?"

I nod. Before we leave I turn to Rin and thank him for his kindness.

For a while Sousuke and I just quietly walk along the hallway and go up stairs when I decide to crush the silence.

" If you were in my situation, what would you do?"

" You mean the job offer?"

I nod.

" If I were you I'd probably accept it. After all you have nothing to lose since you don't own anything right now. But still, I recommend you to leave this island in the morning."

" That doesn't make sense."

" Hm. I guess..."

Somehow he has a pained expression while answering. I decide not to go deeper into it and just let it be.

Then Sousuke opens a door on the second level for me. Behind the door, I can see a big room. Like in every normal bedroom there is a wardrobe, a desk, a chair and a bed. But the bed is a king size one or a double bed and the wardrobe is so large. And then there's the fact that all of it is doubled. It's as if one half of the room is reflected on the other side. And then you see the personal things and you can definitely see that the two half each belongs to another person. But there's also another hint- the most obvious. There're two guys- also butlers as can see from the uniforms- sitting on their own bed turning toward the wall where's a television connected to a playstation. The game they are playing is a race.

" Today I'll win for sure! I managed to find out the perfect form to hold this console.", declares the one with the glasses the challenge.

Don't you just hold it normally?

" I'm sorry, but I won't hold back."

Looks like their competing each other.

" Rei! Makoto!", Sousuke calls out to them.

Rei and Makoto... could it be...

The two don't react.

" Would you guys please give me some of your attention?"

" What's the deal?"

" Already dinner time, Sou?", I hear the brown-haired.

" No, it's not. And now turn around, idiots!", Sousuke shows a new side of him.

Well, I just know him for some minutes, but he looked so well-mannered. The first impression never fails to deceive you.

The two turn their heads towards the door and see me.

" Oooh!", the two finally realize what's going on.

" Wait! Haru-chan?!"

" Makoto..."

So I was right. Makoto jumps at me overjoyed and hugs me tightly.

" It's been so long!", he cries out.

" You guys know each other?", the guy with the glasses wonders.

" Haru-chan and me were childhood friends until two years ago when I came here."

" Is that so. I'm Rei. Pleased to strike up you aquiantance."

We two shake hands.

" Haruka is going to spend the night here with you guys. Please take care of him. I'll leave him in your care.", says Sousuke before he goes.

" Alright!"

The door behind me closes.

" So, what leads you..."

" Probably you guys have a lot to talk about but I think we should give him some proper clothes first.", Rei interrupts Makoto.

" True that! I could give you a shirt and some shorts."

" Thank you. But what about swimming jammers?", I ask.

" Swimming jammers?", Rei seems to wonder.

" You're still doing that?", Makoto chuckles.

" What?", Rei asks.

" He always wears swimming trunks underneath his clothes."

" What a strange guy.", Rei mutters.

" Well, I don't have any swimming trunks so I hope you're okay with normal underwear.", say Makoto a bit sheepish.

" It's alright.", I answer.

" That's great."

" Would you like to take a shower? You ran through the rain, didn't you?", comes Rei into mind.

I nod.

" I'm gonna show you the bath while Makoto-kun's searching."

Rei and I go to a door inside the bedroom. So they have an own bath in their room? Rin must be some pretty rich kid to own this building.

" Yeah, that's the bathroom. You can use this towel and actually that's all now that I think about it."

" I see."

" I've got the clothes!", Makoto enters the bath.

" Then we'll just let you take a shower first and afterward we can talk and so on.", means Rei.

" Call us if you need anything."

The two of them leave and I can take a bath at rest. Why should I shower if I can soak myself in water.

It's been such a long time since I last saw Makoto and he hasn't changed a bit. He's still the same as before. He's that one friend I had.

We two were friends since I remember. He lived near my house so it was unavoidable to encounter. Makoto was my best friends for many years and actually the only one I really got along with. We were together in kindergarten, elementary school, middle school and swimming club. He understood me better than anyone and sometimes he could even read my thoughts. We were so close. But one day he suddenly disappeared. Or better said he just moved out. His parents told me he moved to another city. They thought I knew about it. But I didn't. After that I tried to contact him with the address his parents gave me but I never got a reply to my letters. Since I still went over to his house to play with his siblings sometimes, I asked his parents whether they knew something about him and they said Makoto still replied to them but time after time the letters became less although they still get some. But I was ignored. And now he suddenly appears here. It doesn't make sense to me at all.

" Haru-chan! You've been in the bath for almost an hour! It's time to get out!", Makoto's voice takes me back to the present.

Just like in the past he stands beside me and holds out his hand to me. I grab his hand and pull myself out of the water when Makoto suddenly starts to panick.

" Wuah! I totally forgot! You're not wearing jammers right now! Sumimasen!", he says and immediately closes his eyes.

" It's alright. We used to change clothes together."

" I know, but... I'm sorry! I'm going!"

He leaves the bathroom while I get myself a towel. Makoto put the clothes on top of the heater so that they felt strangely warm when I put them on. Hm. There's this scent. Although it should have been washed, it still smells like Makoto. I remember it from the past. The scent is faint but it's still there.  
After I hanged, I open the door and return to my temporary roommates. They're sitting on their beds and talk.

" Thank you for letting me use your clothes and your shower.", I say  
" No problem."  
" So now that you finished showering, would you mind talking?", comes a question from Rei.  
" Don't think so."  
" Do you want to sit down?", Makoto offers me a seat on his bed.  
I silently join him.  
" So, why are you here?"  
I tell them the same things I told Rin and Sousuke.  
" Oh, so that's how it is."  
" To think that there's a person who would actually swim this far.", thinks Rei loudly.  
" That sounds just like you. It's nice to see another face than the ones you see each day here.", Makoto says.  
" Maybe I'll become a resident here. Rin offered me a job.", I tell them.  
" Really?! Rei, did you hear that? A new person in our group. Doesn't that sound exciting?!"  
While Makoto looks fairly happy, Rei is a bit troubled like Sousuke.  
" That's nothing to be happy about. Another person to work for him. He never gets enough, doesn't he..."  
" But..."  
Seems like Makoto can't argue with that. I wonder what kind of secret the share, that makes them have this expression.  
" But Rin isn't that bad of a guy! After all he gives us a place to stay we couldn't effort in our own. We get meals and we even have a playstation!", Makoto suddenly defends Rin.  
Just why is he defending Rin? Do I need to unterstand?  
" And this time you can't truly blame Rin. I mean he appeared here stripped to the waist."  
Now I got the threat. They are talking about Rin wanting to hire me.  
" On top of that, look at him. If I were a muscle maniac I would have fallen in love."  
Just now Makoto realizes what he just said and his face turns slightly red.

" I didn't mean it like that. I mean I'd never fall for you. Not because you're ugly! You're actually quite handsome! But it's not like I especially like it. I mean of course I like it but I'm a guy so I don't like it in that way!"

In the background I can hear Rei chuckling.

" And you Makoto? Why are you here?", I ask.

" It's complicated..."

" Is it?"

" It's just. There was a reason why I had to leave and on my way Rin and Sousuke picked me up."

" That doesn't sound complicated.", I realize.

" Oh yeah, you're right..."

We end up talking about lots of different things and hit away from the topic 'job offer' a bit to quickly for my taste but I guess the others just don't want to talk about it a lot.  
It's around 7pm when Sousuke called us for dinner. Together with Makoto and Rei I go to the dining room were I'm already being awaited. Four boys are sitting in the room but as I enter two of them quickly jump of.  
" So it's true!", a blonde butler with small stature shines.  
" Did you seriously think I would lie?", the guy with the dark orange hair from before comments.  
" Definitely!", the other boy who jumped off says.  
He isn't as tall as Makoto but still taller than the blonde guy. Somehow he looks similar to the butler I met in front of Rin's office. His hair is just a bit brighter and he seems younger.  
" How dare you say that to you older brother?!"  
So that's the deal.  
Before I realize it, the two of them quarrel.  
" Seijuurou-san, Momo-kun, stop! We have a guest. You should behave!", a boy with silver mushroom-hair scolds the brothers.  
He looks just as small as the blonde. Underneath his right eye he has a mole.  
" I sincerely apologize. Please just ignore them. Momo-kun and Seijuurou-san are always like that. Sometimes they figt, sometimes they seem unseperatable.", he says.  
I look over to the squabblers.  
" So you're really going to stay here tonight?", the blonde butler asks.  
I nod.  
" Yay! By the way, I'm Nagisa. What's your name?"  
" I'm Haruka."  
" So you also have a girlish name? What a coincidence! You know, all of us have girlish names. Well, if you shorten Momo-chan's and Ai-chan's name at least. Sei-chan and Sou-chan still sound kind of boyish but that's not important."  
So Momo is just the shortened version of another name. I wonder which. And from the methode of elimination I conclude Ai is the one with the mole.  
" Are you staying with Mako-chan and Rei-chan or are you staying with Sou-chan? Don't tell you stay with Rin-chan."

He even calls his master with that honorific?! He really adds '-chan' to every name.  
" I'll share a room with Makoto and Rei."  
" You're lucky, Haru-chan. They are both so nice!"  
Haru-chan?!  
" Although Mako-chan is a bit too kindhearted sometimes and Rei-chan can't express his feelings well. And he's too much focused on perfection. He can get pretty weird. Makoto is the only one who can stay in a room with him because he's so soft."

" Nagisa-kun, I heard that!", Rei means.

" I know! Well, but they are both good people. But actually everyone here is nice.", he just keeps on talking.  
Well, I'm not the kind of person to talk a lot so I don't mind.

In that moment the door opens. Don't tell me there are more butlers. No, it's just Rin with Sousuke behind him. I hear Nagisa and Momo grumble but they don't complain and unwillingly go to their seats.

" Haru-chan, this place here is free!", Nagisa calls out to me.

I go to the seat in front of him and sit down next to Makoto.

I look to the front of the table where Rin sits. As the master he as a special seat. While Seijuurou is on his left, Sousuke sits on the right. I wonder if the sitting order has some meaning. Like his right and his left hand.

" It's unusual to see Rin-chan here with us. Normally he just takes his meal whenever he feels like it instead of doing it together with us.", Makoto whispers.

" Today we have a guest. Haruka will stay with us tonight and hopefully also in the future. I asked him whether he wants to work with you guys so make sure you guys make it tempting for him."

Everybody looks at me and as I see their faces, I can see the same expression that the other three had. Somehow happy but still a bit suffering.

" Please all welcome him nicely. Now you may eat.", Rin opens the meal and everybody except hims stands up.

" Haru-chan, we're gonna take our food.", Makoto say.

I stand up and follow him into the kitchen where the food has been neatly prepared on tablets for each person. The meal consists of rice with curry which contains of some vegetables and a bit meat. I take one and go back to the dining room with the others.

" Itadakimasu!", everybody says and starts eating.

I take a bite and start to stare at the plate.

" Is something wrong, Haru-chan?"

Makoto looks me in the face while I'm still staring at my plate.

" … mackerel... There's no mackerel!"

I nod.

" So you're still crazy for mackerel."

" Wow, amazing Mako-chan! How did you know?"  
" We used to play this a lot. "  
" You become slower.", I comment.  
" I haven't done this for a long time."  
" However, I like Rei's cooking a lot."  
" Hahaha, of course. It has the perfect amount of vitamins and nutrients for our work. And I paid attention that I strictly stick to the recipe so that it tastes unblemished.", Rei, who sits next to Nagisa, barges in with a strange laugh.  
" So you're the one that cooked... please add mackerel the next time!"  
" No!", refuses Rei.  
" It doesn't fit in the plan I made up for this week."  
" Then only for me."  
" Are you even staying here?!"  
" Oh, right."  
I shouldn't ask him to do things for me if we're never going to meet again.  
" Nagisa-kun. You've got rice on your cheek!", Rei notices.  
Oh, there certainly is one on the left.  
" What? Where?!"  
" At the corner of your mouth."  
Nagisa brushes in the right.  
" Other side!", Rei says.  
" Okay, is it still there?"  
Rei sighs.  
" Let me help you."  
Rei removes the rice corn.  
" Thank you, Rei-chan! You're the best!"  
" Stop that nonsense. Haruka-kun is already looking."  
" Oh, I didn't intended to do so.", I just realized.  
Immediately I look away and eat my mackerel-less curry.  
" Well, I don't care!", smiles Nagisa and hugs Rei.  
" Nagisa-kun, I'm eating!"  
" Rei, Nagisa. Please behave in front of our guest.", Rin scolds them.  
" Those two sure are close.", I say to Makoto.  
" Yeah, aren't they."  
" Nagisa-kun, you see? Just because you're such a kid!"  
" Says the youngest person in the room.", Nagisa counters.  
So Rei is actually the youngest?  
" Despite his looks he is younger than us by one year. He may be the youngest but Momo is only ten days older than him.", Makoto explains.

" But still older!", Momo, who sits between his brother and Rei, proudly announces.  
" Like I care! I'm more mature than you could ever be."  
" As if! You can't even swim!"  
What? How can he commit such a crime?  
" W-Wait! That has nothing to do with this conversation!"  
" I know, but I just wanted to show you that I'm better."  
" Guys, could you finally stop fooling around.", Rin sighs and everybody shuts up at least for a while.

It's already about 10pm.  
" So, in which bed are you going to sleep?", Makoto asks.  
" I guess Makoto-kun's since you're friends?"  
" Rei, you know that I... you know?"  
" I know. I'm not stupid! So, Haruka-kun?"  
" I'll sleep with Makoto."  
" With me?! Well, ehm, then we need another blanket."  
" I'll go and search for one."  
With those words Makoto leaves the room.  
Not even one minute later the door already opens. But surprisingly it's Sousuke who opens it.  
" Rei, Rin wants to see you."  
" What? At this hour?!", Rei asks himself.  
" It's what Rin wishes for."  
" Geez. Did he also ask for another person?"  
" Momotarou will join you."

Oh, so that's his full name.

" What? But Rin-san knows that I don't do this anymore!"

" You know he doesn't care at all."

" But what would Nagisa..."

" If Rin wants it, Nagisa has to accept it. We should hurry or else we'll spoil Rin's good mood.", Sousuke rushes.  
" Gosh, I hate it when Rin-san's in a good mood."  
But although he said all that stuff I couldn't follow, he leaves with Sousuke and I'm left behind. Soon, Makoto returns with a huge blanket.  
" Where is Rei?", he asks.  
" Rin called for him."  
" This late?"  
" Yes. Momotarou has also been called."  
" Oh man. Rin's good-tempered today."  
" But what kind of task is it that he needs two people at this hour?", I wonder.  
" You'll find out soon enough."  
" What do you mean?"  
For a while Makoto says nothing. Then he smiles at me with a kind but strange smile.  
" The people here are all nice, but you wouldn't feel comfortable here. This job isn't suited for you."

What's with this sudden topic change? But I decide to go with it and answer.  
" Why? I think I could manage it if I wanted to."  
" That's not it. And actually I really want you to stay but it's just... I want your best, Haru-chan."

**~ Rin POV~**

Oh, this is certainly getting interesting with this new guy entering my house. And even the childhood friend of Makoto. If I remember correctly there was something between them, wasn't there? Just what will happen there? Maybe I should help out a bit. We're talking about that wishy-washy guy after all. Hm, it sure will be fun watching over these guys.

Suddenly a knocking sounds.

" Yes."

Sousuke enters the room together with Rei and Momo.

" As you ordered.", Sousuke says.

" Thanks a lot, Sousuke."

" Rin-san, you called us?", Rei asks.

" I did."

" May I ask you why you do this although you know that I don' like it?", that four-eyes dares to say.

" Just because you and Nagisa are going out, doesn't mean I can't call you, right?"

Oh man, Rei and Nagisa started going out just a month ago and they actually only want to 'make love' with each other but since they are my subordinates, they still have to listen to me. Or so it sould be, but those two strictly refuse doing it with anyone except from their partner or me, their master. I can't ask them for a threesome or to service one of their friends. And that really annoys me but I can't do anything against it.

" All I want is talk a bit. Rei, please pay attention to the two in your room. I mean, I can see everything, but I see too much, you know. After all I also have to watch the others, so I'm counting in you. I'm sure we'll all enjoy watchin them."

" Yes, sir.", Rei obeys.

" And you Momo, could you please be more careful with the lamps? It's already the third this year! I AM rich, but I don't want to look for a new one every two months."

" I'm sorry, Rin-san. But it's not my fault. My brother..."

" Momo.", I stop him which makes him understands that he should just accept it.

" I'm sorry."

" That's actually all I wanted to say."

That was the truth. That's the thing I wanted to talk to them about, but I mean, now that they are already here, I shouldn' let go of this opportunity.

" But what about one of you staying here? It's lonely to have only Sousuke around.", I grin.

The two of them look at each other with that face saying 'You!'. I couldn't care less who it was, but they also don't seem to come to an agreement, so I have to help out.

" Sousuke, what do you think. Who should stay?", I ask my main butler.

" This decision has nothing to do with me."

" You two see. That's why I said it would be lonely with this boring guy.", I sigh and look to Sousuke who doesn't seem to care at all.

I hate him for always keeping that poker face. But I swear, one day, I'll get him to smile at me. That's for sure.

So that was the very first chapter. So far there hasn't been any action but rest assured, the next chapter will contain a sex scene!

For those who wonder about the honorifics, I just thought it wouldn't make sense if they called each other with -senpai in this story, so I just changed it to -san.

Oh, and I know, Haru lives alone since his parents work at another place but it just made more sense for the whole story if he still lived with his parents. I apologize for this.

But still, I hope you liked this chapter and if there's anything that totally distrbs you, please tell me so I can improve ^^


End file.
